It has long been a problem in the past to lather the body properly and efficiently when bathing either in a shower or a tub. The bar of soap is slippery and of different shapes and sizes presenting a problem in application to different parts of the body and preventing the soap from slipping from the grasp.
Further, the provision of proper lathering has presented a problem. It has been difficult to provide sufficient soap lather to all parts of the body to complete the cleansing action.
Further, the accidental dropping of the bar can create great aggravation both in the shower and the tub. Hunting the elusive bar has been encountered by all users at one time or another. Various attempts have been made to increase the efficiency of the lathering operation such as by soap mitts fitting the hand and a bar of soap. However, there has remained the problem of providing a truly efficient means for retaining a bar of soap and providing efficient lathering and ease of application while lathering.